


Alphys and Undyne's Scrapbook of Moments

by Omoni



Series: Random Undertale Stories and Drabbles [23]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys/Undyne-centric, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Drabble Collection, Drama & Romance, Established Alphys/Undyne, F/F, I love them so much, Literal fucking nerds, Make me write stuff please, Marriage, One Word Prompts, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Rating may go up, Romance, Slice of Life, Spoilers, open for requests, please request stuff, possible lewff?, requests are open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoni/pseuds/Omoni
Summary: A collection of random and requested dribbles and short stories focused around Alphys and Undyne, occurring before, during, and after the events of the entire game.Many will feature spoilers, alternate endings, alternate timelines, and dumbass levels of cheesiness and corniness.This collection is also open to requests! Feel free to ask or offer a prompt, and I'll write it!





	1. The Stars Are Bright, Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> So, after working on the final chapter of another fic - and losing all of it to a software glitch that cost me 1600+ and caused a panic attack, I was sifting through old files and found one containing the first few chapters of this collection. 
> 
> They were originally written on Tumblr, when I posted a multi-prompt meme, and I realised I'd never published them here, before.
> 
> So, to cheer myself up, here they are. I'll be including the names of the people who requested them, and the prompts used. 
> 
> Do not hesitate to request more, no matter how random, as long as they aren't related to any of my other fics (this is a stand-alone collection). 
> 
> In fact, please request as much as possible. Writing these two, their love and their life together, is the best therapy possible for me right now.
> 
> Thanks in advance :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Prompt: "You fainted, straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you don't have to go to such extremes.", requested by @alphynehugginganon on Tumblr :)
> 
> It occurs right after the game and contains mild spoilers.

When the sun fell, and the sky began to darken, Undyne suddenly stopped, letting Papyrus run ahead; she knew he'd likely either circle back or be herded back by sans, so she wasn't worried about him.

No, _this_ was more important: seeing the stars. For real.

She stood, her eyes on the sky, her heart racing so fast she felt it in her fingertips. She was grinning, shifting from foot to foot, so eager to see them that she was getting impatient.

Luckily, she got a distraction.

She heard her name being breathlessly shouted, then a set of clumsy footsteps coming closer.

Undyne's heart started racing in a different way, now.

Alphys tumbled into view, her eyes searching with an expression of slight panic, but it eased when she saw Undyne at last. She smiled, her tail wagging, before she raced over - only to stop with her hands held in front of her, looking shy and nervous.

Undyne grinned wider, knelt down, and grabbed her into a hug. "Hey, nerd," she greeted.

Alphys both blushed and giggled before she hugged back shakily. "H-hi," she murmured. "I'm so--I'm so glad I caught up with you!"

"Me too," Undyne agreed, giving her a final squeeze before she let go - mostly. She kept an arm around her shoulders and stayed kneeling, and Alphys was so red and anxious that she couldn't move - save her tail, as she kept wagging it a little. 

"Watch the stars come out with me?" Undyne asked.

She said it softly, unsure if she even had the right to ask, but Alphys turned to her and nodded, smiling brighter than before.

They looked up together, watching the sky change colours and darken. It was amazing, like watching a mood ring, and they were hypnotised.

Then, one by one, the stars started to blink into view, and their eyes widened, mouths open in shock, as they keep appearing so often, it was like magic.

Neither wanted to even blink, terrified of missing one glitter to life.

When the sky was black, it was also peppered with hundreds of those stars, shining and sparking like millions of wise eyes staring at them.

Then, Alphys suddenly slumped over into Undyne's arms.

She made no sounds, no warning, just simply going limp and staggering - and with a yelp, Undyne caught her.

"Alphys?!" she called, ignoring everything else. "Alphys, wake up!"

Alphys had clearly fainted.

Undyne lightly tapped her cheek, calling her name again and again, until finally, Alphys stirred.

"Hey!" Undyne cried, shaking her. "C'mon, Alphy, please, wake up?"

Alphys frowned, then slowly opened her eyes - and jumped.

Undyne was holding her in her arms, staring at her with what could only be called terror. But once their eyes met, that expression vanished, replaced by one of pure, grateful relief.

Undyne then hugged her again, _hard_.

"Wh... wh-what j-just h-happened?" Alphys wondered, genuinely confused.

She'd been enjoying it all, the wonder, the mystic feeling of seeing those stars, the comfort of Undyne beside her... only to pass out from it all.

And it was hearing Undyne call for her - specifically, call her 'Alphy' - that brought her to.

"You _fainted_ , straight into my arms!" Undyne cried, sounding angry in her worry.

Then, suddenly, her expression changed, and she smiled slyly, her eyebrows going up.

"You know," she added, her tone soft.

She leaned close to Alphys, then, and Alphys felt her mouth go dry.

"If you wanted my attention, you don't have to go to such extremes."

Alphys went scarlet, all over. "I-I-I was just... the st-stars... and-and you... _everything_ , the human, the surface, the barrier... I just... short-circuited!"

Undyne laughed, and after a moment, Alphys did, too. It was rather silly, after all.

"Well, you got my attention, anyway," Undyne replied.

Alphys blinked up at her, speechless.

Undyne was rather glad for this, because she swallowed, leaned down, and kissed her lips gently.

 And when Undyne pulled away, about to confess to her, Alphys fainted _again._

The night was filled with Undyne's laughter - a beautiful start to a new world.


	2. My Happiness Is You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "When I picture myself happy... it's with you.", from @Hadsadeath on Tumblr.
> 
> Occurs post-canon (Pacifist route) and contains spoilers.

Alphys was feeling skittish.

Undyne could tell. She wasn't a fool; she'd known Alphys for years now, and one of those years was spent _with_ _her_.

But it was mere _days_ before their wedding, and Alphys was feeling it.

She was anxious.

She was terrified.

And she was trying with _everything_ she had to hide both.

But Undyne knew her too well for it to work. She could tell in how Alphys's hands shook, how she hesitated to even _talk_ about the wedding, how she paled whenever anyone else mentioned it...

It was _obvious_.

When they sat down to eat that night, Alphys stared at her food as she ate, avoiding Undyne's gaze the whole time, and it was annoying Undyne.

"Hey," she said between mouthfuls.

Alphys jumped, looked up in panic, then looked back down quickly.

"Hi," she murmured.

Undyne lowered her fork, scowling. "Alphy."

"Yes?" This time, she didn't look up.

"Hey, c'mon, are you pissed at me or something?"

Alphys dropped her utensils and raised her head, shaking it quickly. " _No_! No, no, no! Not at all, Undyne!"

"Really?" Undyne replied, her expression sour alongside her tone.

"Yes, of course!" Alphys insisted, her eyes wide.

"Then why are you acting shellshocked around me, like I'm a bomb about to go off again, after already going off?"

Alphys paled and bit her lip, and Undyne sighed, resting her cheek on her hand.

"You're glass to me, love," she added. "I know _something's_ wrong."

"Undyne, let's just eat?"

"Nope," Undyne replied. "Talk, or we starve."

Alphys sighed, lowered her head, and muttered, "I-I'm just waiting..."

"Waiting for what?" Undyne pressed.

Alphys lowered her head further, and she whispered, "F-for you... to l-l-leave me."

Undyne stared at her. "Alphy, we're getting _married_ in four days!" she cried.

Alphys flinched. "Pl-plenty of time for you to realise that I'm not worth it and only make you miserable."

Undyne glared at her, then stood up abruptly, startling Alphys into looking back up.

Undyne walked over to her side, knelt down, and grabbed her face between her hands. Alphys bit her lip, her eyes filling with tears.

 _"No,"_ Undyne growled. "No, that's not true, and no, that's not gonna happen."

"Undyne," Alphys answered, sniffling and closing her eyes. "You... you _can't_ be... There's no way you're even a _little_ happy with me..."

"Wrong," Undyne answered sharply. "For _years_ , Alphy, for years and years, when I picture myself happy..."

She swallowed, suddenly feeling a lump in her throat. "Alphy, always... it's _with you."_

Alphys stared at her, her eyes wide.

Then, her face crumpled, and she lunged forward, right off of her chair, and latched onto Undyne, hard. Undyne caught her and hugged her back, holding her close.

"You're _already_ my wife, nerd," Undyne whispered, kissing her wet cheeks gently. "It's just a stupid ceremony."

"Undyne," Alphys sobbed. "You're mine, too! Oh god, _so much,_ Undyne, I love you! _I love you, Undyne!"_

"And I love you," Undyne agreed, smiling - and tearing up - with joy. "More than just much."

They didn't get up from the floor for a long time, but that was okay. It was worth it to eat cold food, if it meant _this_.


	3. Memory and Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I had a nightmare about you and I just wanted to make sure you're okay.", a request by someone Anonymous on Tumblr.
> 
> Occurs pre-canon, but contains spoilers for the " No Mercy" timeline.

At first, Undyne wasn't even sure if it _was_ a dream.

It was too real.

She felt the hit, a hit that sliced right _through_ her - one that would never have, had she even been slightly prepared...

...and with it, she was dying.

She knew it.

She felt it.

_And yet..._

_No,_ she thought desperately. _No, I'm not ready! I can't just die!_

Her eye focused, and she could see the fading image of what looked like... a human child?

 _No!_ she screamed inwardly. _No, no! They'll kill everyone!_ Everyone _! I..._

Unbidden, faces swam up before her dying vision:

Asgore, smiling at her, a beard full of marshmallows, looking as if he did it on purpose, just to make her laugh...

Papyrus, as she held him in a headlock, both of them laughing so hard they practically sobbed with joy...

Alphys...

_No...!_

Alphys, standing alone at the top of the abyss, a place where no one knew where it ended, looking ready to jump in, as if curious to find out...

Alphys, laughing so hard she snorted, as Undyne pantomimed the cheesiest villain speech they'd ever heard, complete with deep voice and bad Japanese...

Alphys, falling asleep on her, drooling and snoring, but so cute that Undyne didn't move, _couldn't_ move, for so long that her muscles started cramping up...

Alphys... 

_Alphy...!_

And she suddenly realised: if she fell, Alphys would be next to die.

Either from the human... or by her own hand...

_No...! No! No!_

Alphys, facing this human, this _demon_ , not fighting back, because she admired them so much...

Or worse, trying to fight back in her rage, and being cut down so mercilessly....

_Please, no! Please!_

She felt her heart suddenly beat louder, felt it in her blood, and she felt strange, confusing strength.

But when she tried to grab onto it, it slipped from her fingers, and she could feel her whole body starting to give up, to fade...

_I'm dying..._

_I can't die!_

_I CAN'T DIE!_

_"No!"_ Undyne screamed, her own voice waking her up.

She was on the floor, tangled in her sheets, breathing in sobs and covered in cold sweat. She shook, so hard that she had to clench her teeth together.

She stared up at her ceiling, trying to catch her breath, trying so hard to keep _hold_ of that breath...

_Alphy...!_

With a skip to her heart, she scrambled up, her hands scrabbling for her phone desperately, even as she still cried.

She didn't even care what time it was; she _needed_ to know.

She _had_ to make sure...

She called.

 _Pick up!_  she begged, leaning against the bed. _Pick up, Alphy, please, pick up, pick--!_

"Huh... Hh... Hel-hello...?"

 _"Alphy!"_ Undyne cried in response, clutching the phone with both hands, shaking. "Oh god, are you alright?! _Are you alright?!"_

"Wh...?" Alphys's voice was thick with both confusion and sleep. "Wh... what...? Y-yes... Un... Undyne?"

Undyne closed her eye, biting down on her lip hard to keep herself from crying out loud. As such, she was quiet, save shaky breathing, and it was clear that Alphys heard it.

"Undyne," she said softly, her voice more awake, now. "What's happened? Are-are you alright? T-tell me?"

Undyne nodded, forgetting that Alphys couldn't see. "I-I..." she stammered. "I just... I had a nightmare... about you... and-and I just wanted to make sure... you-you're okay..."

"Yes," Alphys agreed gently. "Yes, I'm okay. I was having a dream about weird cupcakes, but thanks to you, I was saved from it."

Undyne blurted out a small laugh, one that was mixed with a sob. "Good," she murmured. "Good, _good_ , thank you..."

"Of course, Undyne," Alphys replied.

Undyne could tell Alphys was smiling; clearly she was happy that she'd made Undyne laugh. Undyne wondered if her tail was wagging, too.

With that, suddenly... suddenly Undyne just... _needed_ Alphys.

"Alphy...s," Undyne stammered, blushing. "Alphys, I-I... c-can I...?"

Alphys paused, then said, shyly, "Do you want to, uh-uhm... come over?"

"Yes," Undyne breathed out in relief.

"Of course," Alphys agreed. "I'll have ramen ready for you. Spicy chicken?"

Undyne laughed again. "Yes, please. _God_ , you know me _so well."_

Alphys laughed in return, shyly. "Er, well... see you soon?"

"Yes," Undyne agreed.

"Okay." Alphys paused, then added, very softly, "Undyne, I'm okay."

"Good," Undyne replied. "Now I'll come over and confirm it."

"Sounds great," Alphys murmured, a smile in her voice.

And it was. One of their best memories - even years later.


	4. Four, The Floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I might have had a few shots." From someone Anonymous on Tumblr. It occurs post-pacifist-canon and contains mild spoilers.

It was Undyne's birthday, and she insisted on having drinks.

It was sadly a weekday, so she and Alphys decided to stay in for the night, but that didn't stop her from making liberal amounts of rum and cola for herself.

Undyne found alcohol hilarious. It made her laugh, made her feel warm and silly, and made her lose what little inhibitions she had left.

Alphys, in turn, found Undyne on alcohol hilarious, but always kept lots of water nearby - something Undyne was always happy about the next day - and always made sure she drank safely, and never alone.

Undyne, therefore, was a _little_ distracted - especially when she tried to play video games while drunk - and missed a few things, especially when it came to Alphys's own actions.

"These buttons _don't_ _fucking work_ ," she snarled.

She then laughed when she heard her own voice; it was slurred and high-pitched.

"Mm," Alphys said softly, leaning on her with her eyes closed. "Press harder."

Undyne blinked, then looked down at her.

Alphys was smiling, her face bright red, and her tail wagged slowly.

"Punch 'em," she added, before giggling.

Undyne leaned down and eyed her closely. "Alphy," she said, trying to enunciate. "You sound... _drinky_."

Alphys blushed deeper and opened her eyes - revealing them to be glassy and dark.

"Uh," she replied, and truly, she _did_ sound that way - her words were slurring, too.

"Did you have something, too?!" Undyne cried, grinning with sudden delight.

"I... I _might've... h-_ had a... a f-f-few sh-shots," Alphys admitted, before hiding her face back into Undyne's shoulder.

Undyne laughed, forgetting about the game immediately, and instead pulled Alphys onto her lap.

Alphys blinked in surprise, her eyes wide, and she sat there, her hands held up in front of her, confused - though her tail still wagged.

"H-how did I get up here...?" she wondered.

"Alphy, you are _so fucking adorable!"_ Undyne cried. "I love you!"

"I love you, but pl-please? How am I now so tall?" Alphys wondered, smiling crookedly. 

Undyne laughed again and kissed her, pulling her close, and suddenly Alphys didn't care how she got there. All she cared about, now, was how to _stay_ there.

It was definitely a good birthday, despite the headaches the next morning.


	5. Confess, Caress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Were you ever going to tell me?", from another Anonymous on Tumblr.
> 
> Occurs post-pacifist canon and contains spoilers. 
> 
> It's also post-coital, lol, so it may be NSFW.

Nothing _is better than_ this _,_ Undyne realised.

Granted, she'd thought this many times over the years while knowing Alphys, and had thought it even during times when they were simply cuddled together and watching anime as friends.

_But this? This is the ultimate,_ she knew _. This was the ultimate better. The best better. The best ultimate better._

_If that makes sense...?_

Alphys sighed deeply, and Undyne looked down at her and smiled, her heart skipping.

Alphys was curled up against her, her eyes closed and her cheeks red, a wide smiling curling around her lips. One hand was gently running its fingertips along Undyne's bare stomach, a feeling that she knew Undyne loved.

Undyne grinned wider and snuggled closer to her, kissing her sweaty forehead.

_This_ , this intimacy, this literally naked moment between them, both in body and emotion, was the best for Undyne.

The start, during, and then after - they were always the best.

_All_ of it was the best.

Making love with Alphys was still a dream for her. A dream she had dreamt of for _years_.

And now it was reality, thanks to one little human kid, armed with a stick and a bandage and a _huge_ heart.

"God," she whispered, closing her eye. "I love this. I love _you_. I love you _so much."_ She laughed. "Why is that so easy to say, now?"

"I don't know," Alphys murmured, nuzzling her chest gently with her nose to scoot closer.

"I felt it for years," Undyne went on, her voice soft. "Almost as soon as I met you. Yet I never had the ovaries to tell you."

Alphys was quiet, and Undyne opened her eye.

Alphys's eyes were open, now, too, and fixed on Undyne's face. She bit her lip.

"Go ahead," Undyne urged.

Alphys hesitated. "Were... were you _ever_ going to tell me, Undyne? If Frisk had never fallen?"

Undyne stared at her, stunned.

The question threw her so much that she was speechless for quite some time.

Alphys touched her cheek but didn't say anything; it was clear that she still wanted an answer, and was willing to wait for it.

"I... I don't know," Undyne finally confessed.

"Why not?" Alphys asked gently, her eyes searching Undyne's face. There was no judgement there, just honest curiosity, and Undyne felt a pang of affection strike her, one of _thousands_ over those years.

"Because... because..." Undyne winced. "I never told you because, if... if Frisk had killed me, and we were together, it would've... hurt you... _way_ more, than if we were just friends.. And I didn't want that..."

Alphys rubbed her cheek again gently, and she closed her eye.

"It's true," Alphys said. "It would have."

Undyne nodded.

"But," Alphys added, surprising her. "I would have been happier, having those few moments with you, than not at all, if I _had_ to l-lose you for-forrever..."

Alphys lowered her gaze. "I... I wish... I wish I'd told you, actually... to-to spare you of th-that..."

Undyne inhaled sharply, trying to stay calm - but when she exhaled, she sobbed softly.

Alphys curled closer, and Undyne clung to her, kissing her lips gently - and she returned it, without hesitation.

Another gift.

They were together, now. It had worked out. This was true.

But always, over the years, they'd sometimes wonder how it would have been, had they gotten together sooner.


	6. Never Quit, Never Lose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "That's almost exactly the opposite of what I meant," for @Cypsiman2 on Tumblr.

"So..."

Alphys opened her eyes and looked up, smiling at Undyne. She was currently resting her head in Undyne's lap, enjoying the simple act of Undyne gently stroking her head, when Undyne broke the silence with this.

"So?" Alphys echoed.

Undyne smiled down at her, blushing a little. "So, I was thinking. About... us."

Alphys nodded, suddenly nervous.

"I was thinking," Undyne repeated, then just took a breath and got it all out. "We've been together for a while now, over six months, and I've had a wonderful, amazing time. Every single day with you has been wonderful, and I feel like it's impossible to top what we've become."

Alphys stared at her, suddenly pale, and Undyne blinked; this was not the reaction she'd expected or hoped for.

"O-oh," Alphys whispered. "I... I under... I understand..."

Undyne frowned. "You really don't look like you do, Alphy."

Alphys nodded, looking away. "You... w-want to... qu-quit while we're ahead."

Undyne gaped at her, amazed. "Alphy, that's almost _exactly_ _the_ _opposite_ of what I meant!"

Alphys looked back up, looking angry, now. "Don't m-mock me, especially over-over something like this!" she cried, sitting up and shifting away from her, keeping her back to her.

"Alphy," Undyne sighed. She moved up close to her, then hugged her hard from behind. "You _nerd_. I want to _get_ _married_."

Alphys stiffened, her eyes wide. She was about to snarl again, but she heard, in Undyne's tone, that it was the truth.

She looked over her shoulder at her, shock slowly filling her from blood to bone.

Undyne nodded, smiling brightly.

"I love you," Undyne went on, happy to see that Alphys was listening, at last. "I love you, and I _never_ want to quit. I want to get married, be gross and in love forever, and maybe, uh..."

She blushed. "M-more, if you w-want..."

Alphys suddenly turned around and tackled her, kissing the very breath from her. She nodded, over and over, between kisses, and started to cry.

Undyne's eye widened. She pulled away.

"Yes?" she said hopefully. _"Yes?!"_

 _"Yes!"_ Alphys sobbed, laughing in between, before she tackled Undyne again.

It was an excellent answer.


	7. Educational Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I made a mistake.", for AngleJoyce :3
> 
> Occurs post-pacifist canon and contains spoilers.
> 
> Content warning: depictions, discussion, and aftermath of self-harm (cutting).

_"Alphy...!"_

Alphys jumped, her heart racing and her whole body freezing - including her hand.

She checked her phone; Undyne wasn't supposed to be home for another half-hour because of a staff meeting.

This was _not good._

"Hey, Alphy! I brought food! Where are you? Aren't you hungry?"

No, she wasn't. Not even close, and especially not now.

With panic, she got to her feet, shaking, before she quickly threw what was in her hand into the shower, closing the stall doors on it. She then looked at the floor, then her hands, before she scrambled for a towel, ripping one from the wall and wetting it, hurriedly using it to clean the floor - only to end up making it worse.

She cursed under her breath, her eyes blurring with tears, and she tossed the towel into the stall, too, before she went to the sink and started to clean up, wincing from both pain and panic.

"Alphy? Hon? Where are you?"

Undyne's voice was closer - and sounded worried.

Gritting her teeth, she lowered her sleeves over her hands, still wet, and threw herself out of the barhroom, closing the door behind her - just as Undyne walked into their bedroom.

Undyne was smiling, especially when she saw Alphys - until she actually _saw_  Alphys: she was shaking, pale, and looking ready to bolt, one hand still on the doorknob, the other held tight to her chest.

"Alphy?" Undyne murmured, her smile fading.

"I-I..." Alphys stammered. "Hi! Hello, yes, let-let's eat!"

Undyne narrowed her eye at her. She knew her wife well enough by now, and knew something was wrong.

She walked over, and Alphys shrank back, leaning against the door and looking away.

Undyne stopped, but Alphys still looked away - and now she was scared - because _Alphys_ looked scared.

Of  _Undyne_.

"Alphy, what...? What's wrong?"

"I-I-I made a mistake," Alphys blurted out, not meaning to.

But the concern on Undyne's face broke her walls, and she couldn't help it.

"I p-panicked... I..." She trailed off when Undyne moved closer to her. 

Undyne knelt down in front of her but didn't touch her. She knew if she tried, Alphys would bolt.

"What happened, my love?" she asked softly, trying to keep her voice steady.

"In-in class..." Alphys answered, lowering her head. "In class... I-I got asked about my-my experiments... and..."

Her expression tightened to one of deep shame. "I c-couldn't say _anything_ , and... they all started arguing, and... and I couldn't... I couldn't say a word!" Her voice broke. "Not even when the bell rang...!"

"Assholes," Undyne growled. "Such assholes. God, Alphy, I'm sorry."

"N-no, _I-I deserve it._.." Alphys answered flatly. "I deserve it. I deserve--,"

Undyne reached up and covered her mouth, startling her but also silencing her. Alphys looked at her, finally, and saw that Undyne's face was now of growing panic.

"Alphy," she said slowly. "What... what did you do?"

Alphys stared at her, her eyes filling with tears, and silently, she leaned away, and opened the bathroom door.

Undyne stood up, went in, saw what was left behind - and _knew_. She knew _exactly_ what had happened.

"Okay," she said softly. "Okay."

She closed her eye, took a few breaths, then opened it again. "Alphy, please, do me a favour: go lie down, while I clean this up."

"No!" Alphys cried, grabbing her arm and trying to pull her back, but Undyne pulled her arm free, knelt down in front of her, and hugged her tight.

"Yes," Undyne answered, her voice so soft and understanding that Alphys sobbed and hugged back with one arm for a moment.

 _No one,_ not even Mettaton, had ever treated her with so much understanding, as Undyne did with her, when it came to _this_. Mettaton had always tried to shame her, telling her it was selfish and stupid - things she _already knew._

But Undyne never did that.

She always accepted it, took it calmly, and helped her through it.

She never expected it every time, and yet every time, Undyne came through this way.

Alphys didn't understand it.

"Go lie down, please, sweetie," Undyne murmured, rubbing her back. "When I'm done, we'll take a look, and patch you right up, okay? Do you think you need stitches?"

Alphys shook her head, and Undyne kissed her cheek gently.

"Thank you," she said, bemusing Alphys further. "Now rest."

Alphys curled up on their bed in a ball, hiding her face beneath her arms and tail, while she listened to Undyne clean up.

Alphys cried, unable to stop, now, but at least she was hidden, so she figured it was alright.

Undyne did it in near-silence, pausing to sigh when she found the knife and the towels, but only once.

Undyne _had_ to keep herself quiet. To see the blood on the floor, on the towels, and, worst of all, on the knife, made her weep.

But she made sure she was quiet, because she knew that if Alphys heard her, she'd run.

Undyne didn't want her to run.

 _Ever_.

When everything was finally cleaned away and placed in either the laundry or the dishwasher, Undyne returned and sat down next to Alphys on the bed.

Alphys didn't move, not even when Undyne touched her back.

"Hey," she murmured. "Let's get you bandaged."

Alphys raised her head slowly, then nodded. She sat up and pulled her arm away from her chest, resting it on Undyne's lap, and Undyne immediately pulled the sleeve up, ready with a wet towel.

She cleaned the scores in her wife's flesh slowly and carefully, and Alphys tried not to wince.

When it was as clean as possible, Undyne rubbed healing gel into the cuts, then wrapped Alphys's arm in soft bandages, securing them with lots of tape.

Then, she leaned down and kissed it.

Alphys burst into tears.

Undyne pulled her into her lap, and Alphys clung to her tight, unable to stop. Undyne rocked her gently, kissing her and weeping a little, herself, but reminding her that it was going to be okay.

Because it was.

"You made a mistake," Undyne agreed. "But I'm still here. And I'm not going anywhere, either."

Alphys didn't let go of her for the rest of the night.

That, for Undyne, was perfect to her, and didn't let go, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll note: this is almost a Cole's Notes version of the fic I wrote once for Joyce, and that's because this came first - and I decided to expand it and make it longer. I'm posting this here, anyway, because it's a little different, so why not.


	8. Never Let Me Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Do you want me to leave?", from @Embersfire93 on Tumblr.
> 
> Occurs post-canon (Pacifist) and contains spoilers. 
> 
> Content warning for depression.

Alphys was having a dark day.

She was used to them; for over twenty years of her life, since she was a young teenager, she'd been haunted by them.

She learnt in school, in her own studies, that it was chronic depression, but _knowing_ it and being able to _fight_ it were two different things, completely.

This was the first time, however, that Undyne had experienced one of Alphys's dark days.

Any other time she'd had them, while being friends with her, Alphys hid it fiercely, making up lies to cover it up.

That wasn't going to work, anymore.

The morning they woke up together, and Alphys couldn't get out of bed, was also the day Alphys explained to Undyne the reason why. 

* * *

 Undyne woke up normally, and it took her several moments to realise that Alphys hadn't moved, despite being awake, too. She'd gotten up and started sleepily toward the door before she realised it. 

When Undyne noticed this, she circled back, knelt down in front of Alphys, on her side of the bed, and touched her shoulder, shaking her gently.

"Hey, Alphy, wake up! It's morning!" she called, thinking that Alphys was still drowsy; she _was_ hiding under her blankets, after all.

"Undyne," Alphys croaked out weakly. "I... I can't get up."

Undyne's eye widened in worry, and she got up and sat down beside her, keeping her hand on Alphys's shoulder.

"Are you sick, love?" she wondered.

"Y-yes," Alphys blurted. 

It was a lie.

Lying was always her default method to explaining her dark days to _anyone_. _.._

 _But Undyne isn't just_ anyone _..._

Alphys then winced, and shook her head. "N-no, Undyne, I'm sorry... I-I'm lying... I'm... n-not sick, not like the way you'd think..."

Undyne laid back down beside her, wrapping her arms around her and resting her cheek on Alphys's shoulder, instead.

"Tell me..?" she murmured.

Alphys did, her voice wavering and breaking, and by the time she was done, she was crying.

Undyne moved closer and hugged her tighter, kissing her forehead gently. Alphys buried her head back under the blankets, her tears increasing.

At that, Undyne suddenly felt... _helpless_.

"Alphy... would you rather... be alone? Do you want me to leave...?" Undyne didn't _want_ to leave, but she wanted Alphys to feel better, more.

Alphys suddenly cried out, _"No!"_  

Undyne jumped, but Alphys then turned around quickly, grabbing hold of her and burying her face into Undyne's chest, her claws digging into her own chest.

"Pl- _please_ , don't leave me, _don't leave me!" s_ he begged, close to panicking, now; the _last_ thing she wanted was to be _alone_...

"No, Alphy, wait," Undyne murmured, kissing her again. "I mean, do you want space?"

Alphys shook her head quickly. "Please don't," she pleaded. "I-I mean, if... if _you_ need to, if this is too much... You-you didn't know about this when we started dating, so if you n-need to dump me now because it's _too_ much, I underst--,"

 _"Alphy_ , _"_ Undyne interrupted, and Alphys shut up, instead starting to cry, again. "Alphy, honey, I'm _not_ dumping you, not even _close_. I wanna _help_ you. Tell me, _can_ I, in some way?"

Alphys almost lost her breath, she was so shocked. She was so sure Undyne would leave her once she found out how broken she really was.

Now, faced with direct evidence of that, Undyne not only was staying, but eager to help, Alphys was overwhelmed - and so _grateful_...

"Oh, Undyne," Alphys sobbed out. "Please, just hold me. Please...?"

"Always," Undyne agreed softly, nuzzling closer and closing her eye. "Whenever you need me, I'm here."

Alphys was speechless, now, so grateful that it _hurt_.

Undyne didn't mind; she understood, and would soothe that hurt.

Alphys, Undyne  _knew_ , and she'd always understand - and support - her.

No matter what.


	9. If You're With Me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Submitted by an anon on Tumblr who begged for Alphyne cheese and knew I would deliver. 
> 
> Occurs post-pacifist canon and contains spoilers for that playthrough.
> 
> This also has gorgeous fanart by @alphynehugginganon on Tumble, and it's fucking amazing. Please visit and let her know how talented she is!
> 
> https://alphynehugginganon.tumblr.com/post/158611665163/im-posting-this-now-ahhhh-as-in-i-still-feel

When there was a sudden rush of quiet, and all eyes fell on the two of them, Alphys went scarlet and Undyne scowled.

“No,” she snarled.

Mettaton, from the stage, pouted, then smirked and turned around to Burgerpants, who long-sufferingly went to a control panel and hit a few lights. Immediately, a spotlight emerged, centred in the middle of the room - a space that had been cleared out deliberately for this moment.

“I said _no_!” Undyne snapped. “I’m _not_ doing it here, in front of everyone! I want it to be something Alphy and I share _alone! Fuck you, you stupid battery!”_

Alphys suddenly tugged on the side of her dress, making her look down in surprise.

“Er,” her new wife whispered. “We-we can still have a private one. B-but it wouldn’t be so bad to have one here, now, w-would it?”

Undyne’s expression - and heart - softened at that. There was no way she could resist Alphys, not when she not only made sense, but smiled at her in that shy, loving way.

“Alright,” Undyne agreed, smiling back at her and taking her hand. “But just for _you_ , okay?”

Alphys smiled up at her, her eyes wavering, and Undyne felt her heart melt a little more.

Slowly, they stood up, which made Mettaton smirk wider. Undyne decided to ignore him, instead discovering that her attention was better suited for Alphys. They walked hand-in-hand, then stopped under the spotlight, and oddly, it seemed almost intimate, in a way: the light blinded them from everyone but each other.

When the music began, it was a soft rendition of a song they both recognised and stared at each other in surprise from: “Everything’s Alright” from the video game “To The Moon”.

It was the first game they’d played together, as friends.

Undyne grabbed Alphys to her and hugged her close, and Alphys did the same, closing her eyes and biting her lip, feelings and memory flooding them both at once.

Slowly, for a moment, they swayed to the music, hypnotised by the haunting melody and the beautiful words.

Then, Alphys whispered, “Undyne, I love you.”

Undyne closed her eye, resting her face atop Alphys’s head and holding her closer. “I love _you_ , nerd,” she replied, her voice wobbly.

“Wh-when I’m with you, I… I really _do_ feel like... everything _is_ alright,” Alphys admitted, her own voice shaky. “We’ve gone through so much, and-and you’re still here. You-you never left, and n-now I feel like… you never will.”

“Because I won’t,” Undyne said immediately, meaning it with every fibre of her being. “I’ll never leave you, Alphy.”

Alphys tried to say something in return, but only ended up choking on her words, sniffling. Undyne kissed her head several times, finding her own words robbed from her, and in silence, once more, they danced.

When the song ended, they barely noticed, at first, being forced to come back to themselves by Mettaton reminding them.

But when they looked at each other and shared a teary smile, there was nothing else in their hearts but each other.

And that was what truly made everything alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, I will be starting the requests. :D


End file.
